


My Favorite Italians 🤩

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Escape Plan (Movies), Midnight Run (1988), Ocean's 11 (1960), Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: All Time Favorites, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Just some ficlets of my favorite Italian boys and their significant others. (Seriously, they're all gay and I will rant about it, what the hell are ya gonna do?)
Relationships: Ray Breslin/Emil Rottmayer, Rocky Balboa/Apollo Creed, Sam Harmon/Danny Ocean
Kudos: 1





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write as many one shots as possible, but if I don't, I'm probably hella busy :)

Hello all!!

Just gonna start off and say, not a single one of these characters (unless stated otherwise) belong to me. I'm writing this for pure entertainment.

Most characters/ships don't have a tag (idk why) so they'll be tagged as other.

Without further ado, enjoy this fic!


	2. Sam and Danny babysit while Danny dislikes kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's cousin and her husband run errands and leave their child in his and Danny's hands.

Sam Harmon loved kids, while his lover, Danny Ocean did not.

Danny didn't like kids because they meddled with things and were annoying as hell, they were nosy and they cause a hell of a lot of collateral damage. 

But when Sam's cousin Caroline and her husband Thomas needed to run errands, Sam volunteered to watch their kid, and to be fair, Danny and Thomas were good buddies, but that secretly pissed him off to no end. Kids weren't his thing. At all. Period, end of story.

"Sam, no one else can watch your cousin's kid? Like c'mon," he complained. Sam sighed as he shook his head, "Danny, we're closer and more convenient for em. Besides, Angie is just a couple of months old." Danny looked at him like he was stupid. He said, "Sam, sweetheart, please don't tell me we are watching an actual newborn? You gotta be kiddin' me." He said, "she's actually really quiet, trust me. You won't even know she's there." 

Now, newborns were whole another story. Newborns **despised** Danny. Everytime he'd hold a newborn baby, they'd start bawling. He really felt sick. He thought that they were taking care of a 6 or 7 year old, not a 6 month old baby.

Caroline came in, gave the baby to Sam talked to him quietly, and left. Sam held the baby carefully, and laid him down for a nap. Danny looked at him, and whispered, "how did you do that??" He grins, "it's a talent I have. I'm pretty good with kids. I've always dreamed of having one." They leave out of the room, being careful not to wake little Angie up. Dean cooked lunch and Angie had woke up from her nap. Danny sat on the couch and watched as Sam played with the baby, who smiled as he did. Danny softly smiled, and ate his food. Sometime later, Sam said, "Can you watch her a minute, Danny? I've gotta get a shower."

Danny froze. Did Sam just ask him to watch the kid? He looks shocked, and nods his head.

Sam smiles, kisses him on the cheek, gives Angie to him and went upstairs. Frank held her, expecting for her to cry...

_But she doesn't._

Danny looks confused for a moment, and Angie smiles. Danny looks shocked and then realizes that the baby was comfortable in his arms. Danny silently thanks God, and plays with him. Sam sees this sight and smiles.

Caroline and Thomas later pick her up. They talk for a moment and then leave. Sam and Danny flopped on the couch, tired and exhausted. They were right. Angie was pretty quiet. And Danny says, "Sam, I was thinkin'..." Sam looks at his lover, "Yes Danny?" He continues, "maybe we are ready for one of our own." Sammy gapes at him then smiles, "wait a minute. You actually mean.." Danny nods.

Sam smiles and kisses him. He would have plan something after dinner, just to show Danny how much he appreciated him..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight in Rocky IV..
> 
> (Got this out of my drafts and edited it :) so I wouldn't yknow lose it)

Apollo Creed stumbled into his corner, and his friend and lover Rocky Balboa looked at him, and said, "Apollo, I gotta stop this fight." Creed said, "N-Nah, don't." Paulie protested, "Rocko's right, you ain't gonna last a minute longer in that ring." "Paulie, I needa talk to Stallion alone man," the bloody boxer said, and Paulie walked away, knowing Apollo trusted Rocky. Rocky looked at him in awe, "Apollo, this Soviet, man, he's messin' you up, I'm telling you, as your friend and someone who loves you, this guy's strength, it ain't natural."

Creed held his lover's hand and squeezed it. "Stallion, if you love me, don't throw in the towel." Rocky was shaking with fear, "Apollo.." the dark skinned male changed his mouth guard and said, "don't throw in the towel." Rocky would learn to regret his decision. The 2nd round began and Drago was punching the everlasting life out of Apollo, and a lot of American boxing fans noticed this and were upset. Drago continued to pummel Apollo until Duke said, nearly in tears, "throw the damn towel!" Rocky was paralyzed with fear, and questioned his actions. Apollo clearly said do not throw in the towel. He dropped the towel as former champion Apollo Creed was punched hard that he fell. Rocky, Duke, and Paulie climbed into the ring to help Apollo. Rocky held the 6'2 boxer's head in his arms, and too many reporters were swarming around Creed.

"Give him some space," Rocky spoke and yelled, "Someone get a doctor in here!!" Duke was in tears as Apollo was like a son to him. Paulie was in utter shock from the fight. Rocky cradled Creed's head in his arms, blood getting all over him. "It'll be okay, Apollo," he whispered to him. He looked at Drago who looked right back at him, showing no remorse in his eyes for possibly killing someone. Rocky then looked down at Apollo's injured face, and prayed to God that he'd be alright. _"please, Apollo, don't leave me. not yet.."_ Rocky thought to himself.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_4 months later_

Rocky sat by Apollo, who was confined to a wheelchair due to his injuries sustained in the fight with Drago. He was thankful that he was okay, even though he'd probably never walk again. The Italian Stallion didn't care, as long as Apollo was by his side, he'd love him even if he was blind.


End file.
